


A Woman's Touch

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else. For Felicity Smoak, that friend has been, is, and always will be Skyler Rosewood, even if she can't tell her everything that's happened since she met Oliver Queen. It's still good to have someone on your side willing to listen to your half truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, the final word count for this story ended up being 15,533. I've split it up into 3 parts. This first one is a bit of an introduction to Felicity and Sky's relationship. So far, I've gotten rave reviews from my betas about it and I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Part 2 will most definitely have a lot of sex and then part 3 will be in Oliver's POV because, seriously, the man needs to be tortured some for what happened in the last fantasy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"I come bearing gifts!"

The shock of who Felicity saw standing at her door late that lonely Valentine's Day evening when she threw it open was quickly overshadowed with relief and excitement. For a second there, she thought it might have been Oliver, but then she dismissed it immediately knowing he had plans with Sara that night because she'd overheard them talking in the Foundry just before leaving earlier that evening.

Felicity's heart had sunk in her chest, but she refused to acknowledge the pain. After all, Oliver had been the one to ruin things. She'd merely stopped them from going too far. It wasn't like she had any say over who he decided to spend his nights with now. He was free to do whatever he please. But it still stung, no matter how hard she tried to push their time together out of her mind.

"Sky!" Felicity squealed, masking whatever heartache she'd been wallowing in that night before her friend showed up. She threw her arms around the now raven haired vixen that stood at her door wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that read "heartbreaker" on the front beneath a simple grey jacket. In her hands she held a gigantic heart shaped box of chocolates, not one but three pints of mint chip ice cream, and the biggest bottle of cheap wine Felicity had ever seen. The thing had to be at least two feet tall and half a foot in diameter. "What's with all the…"

"Happy Valentine's Day to the love of my life, and my bestest friend ever!" Sky giddily replied as she set her gifts down on the railing that surrounded the front patio and threw her arms around the petite blonde, nearly knocking her over in the process. She continued to giggle as Felicity held her tight, glad to share this awful day with someone other than her team.

Pulling away, Felicity asked, "What are you doing in Starling City? I thought you had some big project you were working on in Boulder with that guy from the Discovery Channel show. What was it called again?  _Storm Chasers_?" She surveyed her friend, noting the new nasal piercing she sported and how she'd toned up quite a bit since the last time they saw each that past spring. "Damn, girl. You're looking good!"

"Says the girl with the biceps!" Sky shot back, her eyes following the lines and curves revealed by the simple white tank top Felicity wore. She then reached out and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Sky dropped her arm and broke the silence. "Are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Yes!" Felicity squeaked, stepping back from the door. "Sorry, please, come in. Let me help you with all this crap too." She grabbed the box of chocolates and the pints of ice cream before leading Sky into the townhouse she'd move into a little over a month ago.

"Right, leave me with the bottle of wine that weighs more than a toddler," her friend joked as she stepped inside.

"Where the hell do you even get a bottle that big anyway?" Felicity asked, making her way through the living room and to the kitchen.

"Gag gift from a friend," Sky replied without elaborating once she kicked the door closed and slipped out of her sneakers. She glanced around the sparsely decorated space and added, "So this is your new place, huh?" Large brown boxes crowded one corner of the living room while a dark purple microfiber couch and what appeared to be a simple black coffee table from Ikea sat in the center across from the mounted flat screen TV on the opposite wall near the door. She set down the small bag she'd brought with her beside the coffee table and continued to survey her surroundings.

Felicity strode into her kitchen and set down the chocolates and ice cream on the white granite countertop beside the stainless steel fridge. "Yeah, still getting settled in," she replied. Opening the freezer door, she put two of the pints inside, leaving the other on the counter. She had a feeling they'd be eating at least one tonight. "The perks of working as an executive assistant to the richest man in Starling City."

"And probably the biggest dick too," Sky muttered before joining her. She grabbed the pint of ice cream then started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets until she found the drawer that contained the eating utensils and pulled out two spoons.

"Hey!" The warning tone of Felicity's voice had her head snapping up to look at her, a puzzled expression crossing Sky's face. Judging from the hard stare she was getting, she'd hit a pretty painful nerve. "He might be an idiot, but he's definitely not a dick. Although his dick is rather large and it was a lot of fun riding it…"

The faraway look that settled in Felicity's eyes let Sky know she was treading on painful memories. They'd discussed Oliver at great length after the two had called it off. Yet, as much as Sky thought she should kick him out of her life, Felicity refused. There was something about this relationship that was important to her, something she refused to let go of, and Sky respected her for being able to stay so professional even though she was hurting on the inside. She quickly corrected the situation, reaching out and grabbing Felicity into another hug.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up," Sky replied, hoping she hadn't upset her too much.

Pulling out of her grasp, Felicity leaned against the counter and sighed. "No… No… It's okay," she said. "We might not be friends with benefits anymore, we're still  _friends_ friends. He still cares about me and I still care about him."

There was a slight pause, one that Sky took to mean there was more to this story, yet she was too reluctant to say anything else. "But…?" she pressed, hoping Felicity would keep going with a little nudge.

"But what? There are no buts," her friend defensively replied.

Sky scoffed, "Oh, there's a but! That pause definitely tells me there's a but, and it has something to do with Oliver Queen's fine ass."

Chewing on her thumbnail, Felicity groaned. Sky was persistent, that was for sure. She didn't let things go. Being her best friend since college meant she knew a lot about her, especially whatever little signals she was unconsciously throwing off.

Sky could read people just as easily as Oliver, possibly even a little better. Whatever the case, it was going to be hard to keep anything from her tonight, so Felicity chose to give up. "It has everything to do with Oliver Queen's fine ass," she finally admitted, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

Sighing, Sky grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the counter and toward the couch. "Come on," she said, "we're going to go in the living room and we're going to have a nice long talk about what's happening between the two of you."

"Oh, do we have to?" Felicity whined, trying to dig her heels in, but the force of her friend's tug propelled her forward. She didn't want to share. In reality, she wanted to do the exact opposite. Her best friend was in town for the first time since last spring and she just wanted to spend time with her not talking about relationships.

"Yep," Sky answered as she guided Felicity to the couch. "You are not getting out of this one, Smoaky."

"Don't call me that," Felicity snapped. It was a stupid college nickname she'd gotten as a joke for not smoking pot with her friends. She still detested the day she got it because it was the same day she'd eaten the brownie that caused her allergic reaction. From that point on, anytime someone called her Smoaky, she'd cringe.

"Fine, I won't," Sky gave in, "but we  _are_ talking. At least, you are. I'm just gonna sit here, shut up and eat this pint of ice cream until you're done."

The incredulous look Felicity threw at her made Sky snicker.

"No,  _we're_ going to eat that pint of ice cream until I'm done," Felicity corrected as she tried to snatch it out of Sky's hand.

"I bought three! Get your own!" she shot back, holding the container away from her friend when she tried to snag it.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Then why did you grab two spoons?" she retorted, pointing to the two silver utensils in Sky's hand.

She shrugged. "I was being polite?"

"God, Sky, you're impossible!" came Felicity's overly dramatic response as she stood up from the couch and headed back into the kitchen to take another pint out of the freezer.

"But you still love me!" Sky called from the living room as she took a big spoonful of her ice cream and stuck it in her mouth just as Felicity returned.

"I do," the blonde muttered, popping the lid off her container and leaving it on the counter. She walked back into the living room and seated herself on the opposite end of the couch in her tank top and blue nesting doll pajama bottoms, slippers kicked off on the hardwood floor so she could curl her feet beneath her bottom.

"So, start spilling," Sky ordered as she took another large spoonful of her ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. "What happened between you and Oliver, aside from that whole 'he slept with Isa-bitch' thing that I  _know_ you're still not over?"

"Too, too much…" Felicity sighed. She dipped her spoon into her ice cream and grabbed a large chunk, letting it melt on her tongue as she pondered how to tell sky about everything without giving away Oliver's secret, or her own for that matter. Lord knows, he'd been angry enough when she'd had to tell Barry Allen in order to save his life. Telling Sky was simply out of the question. "Isabel was just the tip of the iceberg considering all the crazy shit that happened afterwards."

"Yeah, getting kidnapped by some insane drug dealer and being saved by the Arrow is definitely another car to add to the crazy train," Sky commented before eating another spoonful of her ice cream. "And I thought having a stalker your freshman year at MIT was scary."

"Yeah, that run-in with the Count definitely ranks up there in terms of top ten worst days of my life. It was terrifying and awesome at the same time," Felicity replied a little hastily before correcting herself, "You know, in a crazy, 'I can't believe this is happening to me' kind of way."

Sky stared at her for several moments, processing that information. Her friend had definitely come out of her shell in the past few months. She knew it probably had everything to do with being friend and assistant to billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, but it still felt like she was missing something, that Felicity was keeping something from her, but she ignored that part of her brain, not wanting to add to her bestie's issues. "You know, for an IT genius, you have a little storm chaser in you," she said instead. "I mean, who says getting kidnapped is terrifying  _and_ awesome at the same time?"

"Someone who's never been inside a tornado?" Felicity deadpanned as she glared back at Sky. Hearing about her friend's antics over the past summer had nearly given her a heart attack. At the time, she hadn't really elaborated on how it had happened, so Felicity was expecting a little more than just "Oh, my god! It was so awesome!"

"Yeah, 'bout that…" Sky hesitated. "Totally an accident. We parked the DOW on the side of the road and started scanning the storm when out of nowhere it changes direction and heads right for us. We really didn't have time to move out of its path, so we just hoped for the best. Thankfully at the time it hit us, it was only an EF0, but about a mile down the road it maxed out as an EF3. So you can imagine how lucky we were."

Blinking, Felicity simply stared at her. "You're crazy," she said, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"And proud of it!" Sky triumphantly replied, holding her spoon up in the air. They both laughed before she changed topics. "So, I heard in the news that the reason why the Count kidnapped you was to get to Oliver. They really didn't elaborate on it. Do you know why?"

For a moment, Felicity's heart stopped. She did her best to school her features, hoping Sky would see just how uncomfortable she was talking about the subject instead of the fact that she was about to lie to her, something Felicity hated doing. "I don't really know," she finally said, inhaling a large spoonful of ice cream hoping it made her look like she didn't want to talk about it.

In an instant, Sky's features changed. They softened as she reached out and placed a hand on Felicity's knee. "Ugh, I swear, I'm having the worst luck tonight, poking old wounds with big sticks," she said. "I'm so sorry I'm bringing this shit up. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You know I've always been curious about things and that I can be insanely inappropriate at times. This was definitely one of them. Why don't we just move on?" Sky suggested.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that," Felicity replied.

"So, tell me about that guy you met who was visiting from Central City."

'Great,' Felicity thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. 'As if the Count wasn't bad enough...' On the outside, she shook her head. "Of course you go back to talking about boys," she said.

"Uh, duh! Do you even know me?" Sky shot back. "So, what was his name?"

"Barry Allen."

"Wait, isn't that the guy who got struck by lightning and is still in a coma?" Sky asked, hoping she was assuming correctly. The news back in Boulder had mentioned the S.T.A.R. Lab's accident a while back ago, and was now doing updates. Barry Allen had been mentioned once or twice on the newscast. Now hearing that Felicity had actually hung out with him while he was still conscious intrigued her.

"Yep, that one," her friend affirmed. This time, Felicity took a really large scoop of ice cream, scarfing it down then pinching the bridge of her nose just below the rim of her glasses when the brain freeze hit.

"Jeez, woman… That is one unlucky streak you got going," Sky surmised, her hand rubbing up and down her friend's knee in a comforting gesture.

"Tell me about it," Felicity grumbled. She really didn't like where this conversation was headed. Part of her hoped Sky wouldn't ask too many questions regarding Barry's stay in Starling, but a bigger part of her realized this was Sky Rosewood, someone who could easily fuck the answer out of her.

"Nope, that's your job," Sky pointed out, throwing her spoon into the empty ice cream container in her hands before setting it down on the coffee table. "So, Lis, start explaining. You and Barry… Any potential there?"

Of course Sky would ask if there was potential. Felicity saw that question coming a mile away and was glad she'd opened with it. Anything else and it might have been a disaster in the making. Boyfriend potential had always been one of those conversations they could easily get lost in. Even back in college, whenever there was something Felicity didn't want to talk to Sky about, she'd always mention some guy she'd met in one of her classes and they'd go on and on about it until they forgot the real reason for their conversation. This time she was hoping to use it as a way to throw Sky off her trail.

"There  _was_ potential," Felicity said before licking her spoon. "Key emphasis on  _was_. We really hit it off while he was here. Oliver might have been all growly and protective, but he was nice enough to invite him to his mother's welcome home party for me. Unfortunately, we didn't really get a chance to do anything aside from talk. He was only in town for a couple of days to investigate a B &E we had at Applied Sciences, and that was it."

Sky gave her a simple pout to show she was really devastated that nothing was going to happen between the two of them. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she replied, her hand squeezing Felicity's knee in a gentle show of support.

With a watery smile, Felicity added, "I've been running back and forth between here and Central City since then. That's probably why I haven't gotten a chance to get this place up and running yet."

"You really like Barry, don't you?"

For a moment, Felicity hesitated to think about the answer. She'd always had feelings for Oliver, feelings that weren't just going to go away anytime soon, but Barry had been an unexpected surprise after everything that had happened between the two of them. He was the adorable comic relief she'd needed after so many heavy moments. That and he was pretty cute. "Yeah, I do," Felicity finally answered. "He's sweet and funny and awkward just like I am, and we had fun while he was here. Not to mention, it was great seeing Oliver jealous."

Sky snorted as a grin crawled onto her face. "There's nothing better than making an ex jealous by flaunting how hot you are and how quick you can rebound," she snickered.

"He's still my friend, though," Felicity was quickly on the defense. It hurt hearing Sky reduce her relationship with Oliver into nothing more than jealous exes. Yes, she didn't know the extent of what they actually were to each other, but Felicity had mentioned on several occasions, including earlier that night, that they remained really good friends throughout the entire ordeal. So what if there had been more than a few bumps in the road? They were adults, and they had the capacity to deal with things as they came, even if they both led double lives they only shared with a few people.

"You and your labels!" Sky admonished. "You were fucking the guy then you called it off. That makes him an ex even if you never dated."

"Whatever…" Felicity blew out a breath as she rolled her eyes. "Can we please just drop this? There's a bunch of other crazy shit happening right now that's way more complicated than my relationship with Oliver," she blurted out in a huff before smacking her lips closed. Damn, she just had to go and open her mouth, didn't she?

"Like what?" Sky asked, eyeing her critically.

Felicity swallowed hard. She really hadn't meant to bring up anymore of her crazy life, but that's just how her mouth and brain seemed to work. The new thorn in her side had been Moira Queen's secret. Barely two weeks had passed since that night and it still weighed heavily on her conscience, something Sky must have picked up on, prompting her question, "What happened?"

When the faraway look reappeared on Felicity's face, she knew something was up. Paired with her peeling the bright orange paint off her nails, something was weighing heavily on mind. It was something Sky had noticed back when they were in college. Felicity would always lose herself to her thoughts and start peeling off her nail polish when something pressing was on her mind and she was scared to tell her. It was how Sky found out about the stalker freshman year.

Felicity hesitated. Although she trusted Sky with her life, she was reluctant to tell her about the events of the past few weeks. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her friend and said, "Promise me anything I tell you in this room will be instantly forgotten as soon as you leave."

Eyes narrowing, Sky asked, "Why, what's so important that you're swearing me to secrecy? You know I'd never tell anyone anything we talk about."

"I know, but it's just really important to me, okay?" The exasperation and frustration in her voice must have worked because soon Sky straightened up, her entire posture changing so she could lean her arm against the back of the couch, giving Felicity her undivided attention.

"Okay. I promise. Whatever you tell me here, I'll forget it as soon as I walk out that door," Sky swore, using her other hand to cross her heart just like the used to back in college.

"Thank you," Felicity replied with relief.

Then Sky unleashed her interrogation. "So, what's going on? Did something happen to you? Are you in trouble? Are you pregnant?" Tension coiled in her back as she leaned towards her friend while asking all her questions.

"What?! NO! I'm not pregnant!" Felicity scoffed. She physically recoiled at the question, narrowing her eyes at Sky in an angry glare. "I've been on birth control since I was sixteen and I just had my period last week."

Sky visibly relaxed as she let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank god," she said. "That seriously puts my mind at ease."

"But it does have something to do with children," her friend admitted.

"Uh-oh. Whose children?"

"Moira Queen's…"

"What?" Sky practically shouted, the disbelief clear in her voice. "Are you about to go all Shakespeare on my ass? Because if you are, I might need to open that bottle of wine."

"Not yet, but maybe soon," Felicity said.

"Good to know," Sky replied. "Now tell me, what's going on with Moira Queen's kids?"

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, Felicity began, "You see, a while back ago, her husband…  _ex_ -husband… Walter… He had me looking into some financial things at Queen Consolidated, and I'm pretty sure I stumbled onto something, and, well, I put an alert on the account just in case there was any activity on it. You know, just in case the money was used for anything illegal. I completely forgot about it until a couple weeks ago when I got a ping on my tablet."

Sky leaned in closer, her interest piqued by what Felicity was telling her. She had no idea her friend had been forced into corporate espionage, but considering all the other things that had happened to her in the not so distant past, it shouldn't have surprised her. "So, what did you do?" Sky asked.

"I told Walter and he tried to tell me that it was the accountants closing any unnecessary accounts in Moira's name, but that's not what happened. A large chunk of that money was transferred to some OB/GYN that apparently delivered Thea, which I told him about, and he kinda dismissed me. And since I have this awful penchant for solving mysteries, I did a little digging and uncovered something I wish I'd never found."

"Oh, my god… Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Sky had already put two and two together the moment Felicity had mentioned the OB/GYN. After that, it wasn't much of a stretch. "Robert Queen isn't Thea Queen's father?" Felicity shook her head, biting her lip as Sky gasped audibly. "Then who is?"

"That's… I can't tell you. Please, don't be mad at me," she begged, giving her friend those beseeching blue eyes that pleaded with her not to ask any more questions either.

"What?! NO!" Sky immediately shot back. "I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad at you? You just told me the biggest bombshell secret in the history of bombshell secrets. So what if I don't know who her father is? What I'm more worried about is what you did with that information."

Felicity sighed and sank deeper into the couch cushions. "Stupidly, I confronted Moira about it and tried to get her to tell Oliver because he has the right to know, but damn that woman for being two steps ahead of everyone…"

That was one confrontation Felicity would never forget. She could still remember that moment, clear as day. The way Moira sized her up, the way she managed to get in her head, the way she read her like an open book… The woman had an unfair advantage that Felicity hadn't seen, and that was her very perceptive nature when it came to her children. Of course she would notice the way Felicity looked at Oliver.

Sitting bolt upright, Sky replied, "Oh, no… What happened? Did she threaten you?" Fear and uncertainty were written on her friend's face, clear as day. There had been many times she'd seen Felicity freaked out over something, but this was new. She'd never seen her holding such deep-seated fear for anyone she cared about, let alone a man who'd apparently broken her heart.

That's when Sky knew this relationship went far deeper than she'd originally thought. There was something about Oliver that Felicity clung to, something that didn't allow her to let him go like she had all the other men in her life. She was about to ask, but Felicity interrupted her.

"No," her friend answered, eyes becoming glassy with a sheen of tears she refused to shed. "She tried to scare me out of telling Oliver. She told me that he'd hate me if I was the person to tell him who Thea's father really was."

Suddenly Felicity's lower lip began to tremble. Sky scooted closer, figuring her friend was in dire need of comfort she probably hadn't received from anyone yet. As much as she wanted to try and figure out why her heart was still in Oliver hands, Sky refrained. Instead she asked, "Did you tell him?"

"I did…" Felicity nodded with a sniffle.

"And?" Sky pressed. Tears came to Felicity's eyes unbidden with several spilling down her cheeks as she furiously wiped her eyes with her fingers. Sky reached over and placed a comforting hand on her friend's knee. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me. I'm here for you, no judgment whatsoever. Just tell me what happened so I can see if there's a way to fix this."

Whatever Felicity was about to say, Sky tried to stay true to her words. She just wasn't really expecting the explanation that followed.

"I don't even know how to describe what happened," Felicity wept. "We were at the venue where they were announcing Moira's bid for mayor and, I don't know, he just  _knew_ something was wrong. I told him the day before I had a lot on my mind, but I thought he'd just leave it be and not ask, like he usually does. Because that's our relationship in a nutshell. Don't ask, don't tell. We respect each other's boundaries, but not this time. Nope. He pulled me aside and actually asked me what was wrong.

"I tried to lie to him, but, ugh, he's impossible to lie to because he knows my tells just as well as I know his. Instead, I ended up babbling about my father leaving and how scared I was to lose someone so important to me. And then he's all, 'You're never going to lose me,' and I told him… everything."

Without hesitation, Sky wrapped her arms around her friend, bringing her in for the hug she so desperately needed. Felicity let her head fall to her shoulder, glad to finally have someone impartial to talk to. A long time had passed since she'd been able to say things that had weighed on her mind. With Sky, it came so easily. She never judged, never made her feel stupid about the things going on in her head, never made fun of her for her verbal gaffes. She was the female equivalent of Oliver, minus the archery skills, green suit, and constant brooding. That was probably the reason why she kept talking, spilling the rest of the story amid a torrent of tears.

"The look on his face when he found out… I have never seen him that devastated before. I swear to god, I thought at that moment our friendship was over because it looked as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it right in front of him."

Sky reached into her bag and pulled out a travel packet of tissues, handing one over to her friend as she continued to cry. She knew there was far more to this story that Felicity hadn't told her yet, the most important thing being Oliver's response to finding out his mother's secret and whether he'd pushed her away. It was only a matter of time before Felicity finally told her, and she patiently waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I've seen him go through a hell of a lot since I met him," Felicity continued after wiping her nose with the tissue, "from Tommy's death to Isabel trying to steal the company to Thea being kidnapped, but this? I thought it broke him. I thought, for sure, that I had just broken the one person who I cared about the most. All because of what? My need to tell the truth? For a second there, I wanted to take it all back, but then he just… changed. Like all of a sudden he was a completely different person. Like he was the…" Felicity stopped herself immediately, realizing that the next word out of her mouth would have been "Arrow."

"Like he was what?" Sky pressed.

"Like he was the guy I've always known," Felicity answered. It was a half truth, but it was good enough to keep Sky off her tail. Her friend shrugged, seemingly letting it go.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sky asked. Felicity's shoulders deflated then. "Oh, no… There's more?"

"I think we're gonna need more than ice cream for this," Felicity said as she grabbed the gigantic bottle sitting on the floor beside the couch and unscrewed the cap. With Sky's help, she took a swig of the cheap wine and cringed. "Ugh, this is  _awful_!"

"It's still free liquor, isn't it?" Sky countered, shooting her a judgmental look. "Drink up, sweetie. If this is as bad as I think it is, cheap alcohol is better than no alcohol."

Felicity simply shrugged and took another drag, passing the bottle to Sky when she was done wincing at the taste.

After taking a drink herself, Sky choked, "Oh, god, this  _is_ awful!" Wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, she gave Felicity the bottle, letting her get in another few gulps. "That's some of the worst wine I've ever had to drink."

"What did you expect from a gag gift?" Felicity retorted as she side-eyed her friend. "Who gave it to you, anyway?"

"I don't even remember. Just keep drinking," Sky said as she shoved the bottle into her friend's mouth and lifted it.

Nearly choking when the wine accidentally went down her windpipe instead of her throat, Felicity shoved it away, coughing into her elbow. "No," she angrily replied. "I just told you some pretty big secrets. Your turn, Rosewood."

"Come on, Lissy!" she whined.

Felicity put her hands on her hips and gave her the hardest glare she could. "Spill, girlfriend."

When Sky took back the bottle and chugged down a good half gallon of it, Felicity knew this news was going to be just as bad as hers had been. "JamieAndIBrokeUp," Sky said so quickly that even she could barely understand herself.

"Wha-what! Whoa, hold up…" Felicity shouted, putting her hands and grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "Did you just say you and Jamie  _broke up_?" she asked, looking for confirmation that Sky had actually said those words.

Jamie Weston had been a part of their lives ever since their junior year of college. They had all met in an advanced programming class during the fall semester. He'd been an atmospheric science major and sparks flew almost instantly between him and Sky. They'd been together ever since, and from the looks of it, there was a possibility the two of them would get married within the next couple of years.

This had definitely been unexpected, to say the least. Felicity stared at her friend, now looking just as deflated as she'd been after walking away from Oliver all those months ago. "Sky, what happened?" she asked softly.

There were tears in her eyes as she glanced up from her lap. "He's cheating on me!" Sky wailed, unable to hold back her anger and sadness any longer. "With some bitch named Angelina!"

Felicity immediately pulled her in for a hug and Sky easily melted into her friend's embrace. "I'm so sorry," she cooed into her jet black hair. "How did you find out?"

"His text messages," Sky mumbled. "They were talking about beach getaways and… and… engagement rings!" She sobbed even harder into Felicity's shoulder, her entire body shuddering with her cries. "And when I confronted him about it, he didn't say a word! He just took his phone and stormed out of the house."

Rubbing her hand up and down Sky's back, Felicity sat dumbfounded by this sudden development. From what she remembered, Jamie was one of the sweetest, kindest, most caring people she'd ever met. This seemed so out of character for him. She wanted nothing more than to call Oliver and send him Jamie's way with bow and arrows strapped to his back. No one hurt her friends like that, especially someone who supposedly cared about Sky so much that they'd moved in together straight out of college.

"How could he do that to me?" Sky bawled. "I loved him. I loved him so much I was willing to spend the rest of my life with him. And you know how big of a thing that is for me."

"I know," Felicity replied. She knew all too well. Sky was a free spirit, which was why she'd chosen meteorology as her field of study. When she met Jamie, it seemed as if things fell perfectly into place for her. But Felicity knew not everything was as it seemed. Her own life was one massive lie that could easily unravel at a moment's notice.

"I take back what I said about Oliver," Sky muttered. "He's not a dick. Jamie's a dick. Oliver… he's just an annoying penis."

Felicity couldn't help herself. She let out laugh. Sky's comment had been completely unexpected but sorely needed at that moment. "And I thought  _I_  was the comic relief," she giggled, her arms still wrapped around Sky as her friend gave in and began to laugh with her.

"You still are," she sniffled, wiping away the tears that clung to her dark lashes with her finger before her head found its way back to Felicity's shoulder. They snuggled into the couch with Felicity stretching her feet out across the cushions and Sky nestled on top of her, a few tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I've missed this," she mumbled. "I've missed  _you_."

"I've missed you too," Felicity said, tightening her arms around the black-haired beauty.


	2. Part 2

Soft fingers began to trace up and down Felicity's arms, and she looked down to find Sky staring up at her with soft grey-green eyes. She took a moment to study her face. It had thinned out slightly, making her look so much like Amy Adams, pouted red lips and all. Back when they were at MIT, she'd teased Sky for having dyed her hair red after watching Enchanted.

"I can't help it! I have a girl crush on Giselle," Sky had said the night she'd revealed her new look.

"And now you look like her too," Felicity had replied with a laugh. "Well, minus the fluffy princess dress."

"Come on, you like it! I caught you staring!"

"Yeah, yeah… You look hot. Whatever." In reality, Felicity thought she'd looked gorgeous. Prancing around in short shorts and a tank top that had left barely anything to the imagination, Sky had looked gorgeous that night, just as gorgeous as she looked right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Sky asked, drawing her out of her musings.

Felicity smiled, "When you dyed your hair red to look like Amy Adams in Enchanted."

"Oh, my god," came Sky's muffled response from where she'd buried her head in Felicity's shoulder. "Of all the things you chose to remember from college, why that?"

"Because I liked your red hair," she replied.

Sky lifted her head and gazed down at her. "Oh," she said, the expression on her face softening. "For a second there I thought you were going to make fun of me for liking that movie so much."

"Yeah, well, then I'd be making fun of myself too," Felicity shot back with a wry smile.

Sky studied her for a minute. "So, you miss the red hair?"

"You looked cuter with red hair," she said. "It matched your fiery personality."

"You still think I look cute, though, right? Even with black hair?" The hopeful look in Sky's eyes let Felicity know she was feeling insecure about the change she'd made with her current hairstyle.

"Of course I do!" Felicity answered with a chuckle. She stroked back a couple errant strands of black away from her friends face and added, "You look cute no matter what you do with your hair."

A smile spread out across Sky's lips. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Felicity's mouth before pulling away a little too quickly. The blonde was left wide eyed and speechless for a moment, staring down at her friend in slight shock. "What? I'm allowed to be affectionate towards my friend, aren't I?" she asked with a smirk.

"Wow, it's just… um… been a while… since I've done that… with you," Felicity stuttered, still unable to find her balance. The last time they'd kiss had been the first week of their junior year, right before Jamie came into their lives. It had been one of those semi-sober nights where they'd had too much wine celebrating the last day before classes began again and decided it would be fun to mess around for a little while. There hadn't been any sex, though, but the making out had been quite wonderful.

"I know," Sky replied, playfully biting her lip. Mischief sparkled in her big, grey-green eyes. She leaned down closer and whispered, "I've kinda missed that."

"You know, you were my first girl kiss," Felicity said almost bashfully as color crept onto her cheeks.

"I do," Sky said. "And even though you weren't mine, you were the first girl I wanted to keep kissing."

Felicity began to giggle uncontrollably. "Did you just drop a line on me?" she asked.

"Maybe? Did it work?" Sky replied, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as her grin turned timid.

Felicity simply smiled up at her before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for another kiss. Their lips were soft against each other, cautiously exploring before Sky gave a soft moan and sank her fingers into long, golden tresses that fanned out across the armrest of the couch. She sank deeper into Felicity's arms, relishing in the warmth and comfort and familiarity she found there.

Barely a moment later, it was Felicity who pulled away, desperately seeking the oxygen her brain had been deprived of for the last several moments. "Damn," she sighed, breathing in deep as blue eyes met grey-green. "I forgot how good you tasted."

Sky giggled. "I kissed a girl and I liked it… Taste of her cherry chapstick," she sang softly before diving in for another kiss. This time, it was far from soft. She nipped at Felicity's lips before soothing away the sting with her tongue, prompting her friend to sigh with contentment. Taking it as an invitation to delve deeper, Sky licked her way across pearly white teeth until their tongues met, hot and wet and still reminiscent of the cheap wine they'd been drinking all night.

Hands groped, fingers sank into soft flesh, moans echoed off the plain white walls as it suddenly became impossible to separate. Felicity didn't know where she ended and Sky began. All she knew was that she enjoyed having the raven-haired goddess pressing her firmly into the couch as her lips explored every inch of exposed flesh. When Sky licked the shell of her ear, she shivered, letting out a deep moan that was quickly silenced by soft lips covering her own.

From that point on, little else mattered aside from the pleasure Felicity felt as Sky continued to kiss her and run her hands along the soft planes of her body. But she didn't stay still either. With trembling fingers, she reached beneath Sky's simple grey jacket. Slowly, she peeled it away from the other woman's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft  _whoosh_.

Felicity trailed lower until her hands were at the hem of Sky's black t-shirt. They played there for several moments, skimming across the waistband of her jeans before reaching beneath it to feel warm, supple skin under her fingertips.

It seemed that Sky had the same idea, only she went about it in a completely different fashion. Where Felicity's hands were gentle and timid, hers were rough and demanding, going straight in for the kill. They wasted no time delving beneath the white cotton of her tank top, bunching up with material as her fingers wrapped around her breasts.

"Oh, god!" Felicity cried, her head rolling back against the armrest as pleasure shot straight into her core. She arched into Sky's palms as her friend kneaded the supple mounds with practiced fingers. It felt like ages since anyone had touched her that way, and as her mind drifted back to the last time someone had played with her breasts, Felicity felt those warm hands being pulled away in order to rid her of the shirt she wore. They were replaced by a pair of soft lips and a skillful tongue that licked and rolled each nipple into a stiff peak before thumb and forefinger pinched around it causing her to cry out in agony and bliss.

"Do you like that, baby girl?" Sky cooed as she gazed up at her from where she sat perched between her breasts. Her hands slipped beneath the waistband of Felicity's pajama pants, tugging them down her supple thighs until she was free of them. They returned to her breasts, continuing to knead and roll her nipples until she whimpered beneath the ministrations.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" Felicity groaned. She placed her hands on top of Sky's then gave them a light squeeze urging her to continue.

Her own hands reached for Sky's breasts as much for an anchor in this sea of need as to stimulate her partner. Felicity felt a soft tickle at her knee that became bolder as her best friend ran her hand along the inside of her thigh. When she reached the scrap of thin lace that covered her bare mound, Sky made no attempt to remove it. Instead she drew it up, tightened it against her wet slit and used it to frame the hard nub that peeked between its intricate webbing.

Then Sky slid to the floor. She pushed Felicity's thighs open wider and smiled up at her. "I want to taste you," she murmured a moment before dropping her raven-haired head between her thighs.

Felicity cried out instantly at the open mouthed kiss that Sky placed over her clit. She followed it up with a slow lick along the lace-clad surface from where Felicity's ass rested on her couch back up to the swollen and throbbing nub. She circled her clit slowly several times until Felicity was moaning and pumping her hips up to meet her lover's face.

Then Sky pushed her fingers inside her friend as far as the lace would allow. The sharp nails were a new sensation for Felicity, but, rather than intense pain, it was more a light scraping that seemed to augment the sensation of fullness. She pumped her hips faster, trying to draw more of the woman inside of her, but the lace barrier impeded any progress. "Please," she whimpered.

"Are these panties special to you?" murmured Sky against her clit. She leaned back just enough to blow warm air across its surface.

"No, why?" Felicity panted, but the sound of tearing was all the answer she needed as suddenly her pussy was filled with three fingers pressing up to find her g-spot. Sky's teeth nipped at her throbbing clit as Felicity cried out in absolute pleasure. Her mind swam, and for the first time in a long time, her body just reacted.

Felicity arched up as she came hard and fast, her thighs shuddering around Sky's head. The orgasm went on and on for several long moments. When she finally came back down, Sky lay on top of her. One hand toyed with an erect nipple while the other was still buried between her legs, making slow in and out motions, spreading her juices.

"Fuck!" Felicity panted as the aftershocks of her orgasm left her quivering against the armrest of the couch. From between her parted legs, she watched Sky sit up on her heels and smirk at her.

"I forgot how good  _you_ tasted," she teased before licking her fingers then her lips. Ever so slowly, she crawled up Felicity's body until Sky was on top of her, their eyes meeting before she leaned down for a quick, soft kiss before her mouth moved along her jaw towards her ear. "I just wanna fuck you all night long."

"God, it's been a while since I've had one of those," Felicity blurted as she felt Sky's lips continue to trail down her neck, sucking kisses to her flushed skin.

"What? A fucking that lasted all night?" her friend questioned as she quirked an eyebrow from where she lay between Felicity's breasts.

"No, just a good fuck in general," she said, her fingers running through Sky's hair.

Grey green eyes met crystalline blue, the question already spoken without words. "When was the last time you had sex?" Sky asked.

Felicity looked away, the answer leaving her lips in a sigh. "The…  _incident_."

Gazing up at her friend with a soft expression, Sky sat up. "You still haven't told me the full story of what happened that day," she said, hoping to coax the truth out of Felicity. They'd had a conversation or two about the fact that Oliver had been quite the dick to her when it happened, but she'd never really gone into detail about it. Considering they always shared anything and everything about their lives, including sex, it concerned Sky when she refused to open up about this.

"Probably because I still feel disgusted by it," Felicity grumbled as she stared down at her chipped nail polish. She refused to look at Sky, her eyes quickly filling with unshed tears she still refused to let fall.

Sky sighed. The turmoil present on Felicity's face was evident. On one hand she was resolute not to talk about it. On the other, it was eating her up inside. "I know it's only been a few months," she said, hoping a little gentle prodding would finally push her friend to tell her, "but maybe actually talking about it will finally help you deal with what happened."

Felicity shrugged, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You can't keep this bottled up, sweetie. It's not healthy," Sky reasoned, hoping she'd get through to her friend before it did any more damage. She was concerned for Felicity's well-being. There had been plenty of times in college where humiliating things had happened to her; worst of all, the damn stalker in freshman year. That had been a disaster in the making. Sky knew if she hadn't stepped in and called the police on the kid's ass, he never would have stopped pestering Felicity.

"He humiliated me." The words were spoken so softly that Sky had to strain to hear them. It wasn't until she looked up and saw the tears that touched Felicity's eyes that she understood what she meant.

"Humiliated you how?" Sky continued to gently prod, hoping it wouldn't scare her friend.

Felicity's eyes flicked up to hers as she said, "He took my underwear and wouldn't let me put it back on until the end of the day."

"Okay, sweetie, that's not enough of an explanation because I've had guys do that to me too, but it's always turned me on. Could you please elaborate?"

Felicity hesitated for a few moments. Having spent countless nights trying to forget  _the incident_ , telling Sky felt as if she'd be reliving it again. Her heart could only take so much before it shattered, and what her friend was asking her to do bordered on insanity. But she soon felt Sky's hand drift up her arm and come to rest against her neck, thumb gently stroking across her chin. The soothing gesture put her at ease slightly and she looked up, blue eyes wide and watery.

"Oliver was in the middle of a meeting, and I know how much he hates them so I thought it would be fun to send him a few pictures and maybe a video of me masturbating at his desk," Felicity finally admitted. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts then continued. "It was kind of a fantasy of mine, doing it on his desk during our lunch hour. I just wasn't expecting him to come in barely five minutes after I'd sent him the video, all growly and pissed off. Seriously, didn't he even bother to look at the file name before he opened it? Who does that?"

"Well, men are idiots, especially if you were sending him photos before hand," Sky pointed out. "They tend to do stupid things when they're horny."

"Yeah, well, he was really mad, and seriously, I thought we were just going to have a really rough fuck, but that wasn't the case." By now, Sky's hand had moved away from her neck to gently caress up and down her sternum. Every once in a while, her fingers would drag over Felicity's nipples, causing her breath to hitch, before she returned to the valley in between. Although the gesture was soothing, it became slightly distracting, especially when her fingers would linger over the sensitive little nubs.

Felicity didn't stop her, though. She let Sky continue her gentle ministrations as she told her story. "He got really rough with me, as in bent me over his desk and spanked me hard until I started crying because it hurt so bad," she explained.

"Wait, he physically hurt you?" Sky paused, her hand falling to Felicity's side as she stared at her friend, grey-green eyes full of fiery anger.

"No! Not like that!" Felicity was quick to amend her statement. "Oliver always holds back when I ask him to spank me. I've always wanted to see what it would feel like if he just let go for once, and I thought that day would be perfect to see just how hard he could hit me."

"Oh, sweetie." The tone in Sky's voice let her know she was disappointed in her friend and Felicity's head immediately dropped. "You and Oliver are going about this all wrong. Pushing his buttons, throwing him over the edge like that; you're asking for trouble. That's not how these types of relationships work. You need to have ground rules in place before you engage in kinky sex."

"Ground rules?" Felicity asked, her head snapping up to look at her friend.

"Yeah, because whether you want to admit this or not, the two of you had a classic BDSM thing going on, playing out each other's fantasies," Sky explained. She could see Felicity cringe at the use of the acronym, but continued anyway. "Okay, let me clear up a few things about these types of relationships for you. First off, they're commonly about sexual pursuit, as in both partners find it hot when the 'sadist' ties up the 'masochist' and then does 'whatever he pleases' to her. And I know you've done that before because I was the one that taught you about the pleasures of being tied up."

Felicity nodded in agreement, a smile slowly creeping onto her face as she remembered the first time Sky had tied her up and fucked her until she could barely move. That had been one hell of a night, and the last time she'd been made to feel that boneless was when Oliver had fulfilled her first fantasy. It made her heart ache thinking about how long ago that was and how much she missed it.

"Someone's reliving a fantasy," Sky pointed out with an amused smile. "You'd like to be tied up tonight, wouldn't you?" Felicity hesitantly nodded. "Okay, maybe that'll help me illustrate a few more important things you need to keep in mind when you're playing out fantasies like these, be it with Oliver or someone else." She got up off the couch and pulled Felicity along with her. "So, where do you keep the fun stuff?" she asked.

"Upstairs in my bedroom. Nightstand, top drawer," Felicity answered. She led Sky up the staircase and into her bedroom, which was probably the only room in the townhouse that had been completed since she'd moved in. The nightstand in question had been placed on the right side of her bed.

"Ooh, let's see what goodies you have for us to play with," Sky replied as she pushed her friend aside to open the drawer and rummage through it. "These will do," she said upon finding a pair of handcuffs hidden beneath a stack of condoms. "What's this?" Sky asked when her eyes spotted the wooden box towards the back. She pulled it out and had it open in seconds. "Felicity!" she exclaimed, pulling out the stainless steel plug.

"Please put that back," her friend said before making a desperate grab for the toy.

"Why?" Sky stepped back as Felicity continued trying to take it away from her.

"Because Oliver gave it to me."

"Oh," Sky knowingly sighed. She slipped it back into its satin lining and handed it to her friend looking rather sheepish. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Felicity murmured before placing the box back into the drawer. "Just… Can we please not talk about that? You can bring up anything else, just not that."

"Okay, sweetie," Sky softly replied. Her hand came up to cup Felicity's cheek, stroking it softly as her friend gave her a watery smile. "Now where was I?"

"Um, you said you were going to explain how BDSM relationships worked by handcuffing me," Felicity recalled.

"Right!" Sky brightly replied before grabbing her friend's wrists and placing them out in front of her so she could cuff them together. "You see, they're not just about one person satisfying the other. They're about whatever pleases them both. The transfer of control in a situation is a game with agreed or implicit rules. One party doesn't really have sole control over the other. That's a misconception. Rather, it means that control is shared."

She guided Felicity to the bed, having her sit down at the edge as she stood between her spread knees. "The balance of control may actually shift back and forth during the game. In the case of you and Oliver, things that hurt more don't necessarily mean that he has greater control over you. That's where I think your problem stems from," Sky continued to explain as her hands came to rest on Felicity's thighs. She pushed them open a little further, stretching the fabric of her torn panties until it was tight across her mound. "Now tell me, in as much detail as you can, what exactly happened between you and Oliver that day. How did it start? What else did he do? How did you feel?"

"Okay, um…" Felicity paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. It was slightly distracting with Sky's hands rubbing circles up her inner thighs until they reached the edges of her panties. Her fingers played with them, pulling and snapping the elastic back in a way that made her forget what she was doing. "When he came back into the office, he pulled me off his chair and pushed me against the wall then asked me if I had anything to say for myself. I told him I didn't, and that prompted him to ask me if I wanted to apologize before he punished me. I stupidly told him to do his worst."

Sky's fingers slipped beneath her panties and began stroking the soft, moist skin she found there. It surprised Felicity, making her moan in response. "Keep going," the dark haired vixen encouraged.

"Um," Felicity groaned as she rocked her hips in time with Sky's strokes. "He then bent me over his desk and started to spank me, hard."

"Did you feel pleasure?" Sky asked, her fingers slipping between moist folds until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh, god!" Felicity moaned when they began circling around her clit. It took her several moments to regain her composure before she could think clearly again. "Um, yeah, at first it felt good, being slapped as hard as I wished he'd always slap me, but then he wouldn't stop. He just kept going, and… Ooh, yeah, just like that," Felicity keened, her friend's magic fingers continuing their gentle ministrations, rubbing around her clit over and over until they brushed against it. Her hips jolted forward looking for more friction.

"And what?" Sky asked, pausing for a moment until Felicity caught her breath.

"He wouldn't stop until I actually shouted at him to because it hurt so bad and I started crying," she finally said.

"That was your first major mistake," Sky replied before removing her fingers from beneath the torn lace. She heard Felicity whimper in response, but soon her whole hand replaced her fingers, the heat of her palm seeping through the intricate patterns into her skin. "There are three tenants to BDSM: safe, sane, and consensual. Oliver broke all three of them. He didn't make sure you were safe, he was in the wrong frame of mind, and there was dubious consent on both your parts."

"Wait, can you explain that a little better? I'm having trouble understanding what you mean," Felicity cut in. There were so many questions popping into her mind that they suddenly spilled out of her mouth. The way Sky described it made her more curious about what a BDSM relationship truly was like if she and Oliver had been doing it wrong all this time. Sky was right to assume she had many misconceptions about it, and these three tenants were some of them.

Without missing a beat, Sky replied, "Safety in a BDSM relationship means your partner, in this case Oliver, needs to identify and prevent any risks that may come to your health. From what you described, it doesn't sound like he did that at all. He just smacked your ass to the point where you  _had_ to make him stop. By the way, we're going to need to talk about safe words because those are very important when you play out a fantasy."

"What's a safe word?" Felicity interrupted yet again. Her curiosity had been piqued and now she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know everything there was about BDSM and how to do it right because it sounded like something she'd find fun and kinky.

"Laymen's terms: they're usually used to stop your partner from continuing once he or she starts approaching, or crossing, a physical, emotional, or moral boundary. Now, will you let me continue?" Felicity nodded. "Okay, so another important aspect of BDSM is sane, which means activities should be undertaken in a sane and sensible frame of mind. It's obvious to me that Oliver wasn't in the right frame of mind when he pinned you against his desk and spanked you like that. I'm guessing he was pretty pissed. Am I right?"

"Yep," Felicity sigh as her gaze fell to her handcuffed wrists. "And it's probably all my fault."

"Oh, no you don't!" Sky practically shouted as she grabbed Felicity's chin and brought her head up so their eyes met. "You're not taking the blame for this. You might have sent him that video, but it was his choice to open it in a room full of people. He should take the blame for being an idiot. It doesn't excuse him for taking his anger out on you.

"And that brings me to my third point: consensual, where activities should involve the full consent of the parties involved. All this 'Do your worst' crap does not count as consent. Consent is explicitly saying 'Yes, I want to do this.' You can incorporate 'Do your worst' as part of the fantasy itself, but that's not consent," Sky explained. "So, Felicity, now that you've got the basics down, do I have your consent to have my way with you tonight?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes," came Felicity's breathy reply as she gazed at her friend with darkening blue eyes.

An impish grin curled along Sky's lips. "In case things get too rough for you, can you please pick a safe word to use and tell me what it is?" she asked.

Felicity thought it over for a moment before a smile crept onto her lips. "Green," she said. She couldn't help herself. It was like her own little personal inside joke.

"Alright, whenever you say the word 'green' I'll know it's my cue to stop," Sky affirmed before kneeling down between Felicity's spread legs. Her hands began their upward trek from the smooth skin behind her knee and along her inner thighs then stroking along the torn lace.

"That feels so good," Felicity moaned, her eyes closing as she leaned back until she lay across the width of her bed. Then Sky's lips replaced her fingers, kissing up that same path before falling at her apex.

"Of course it does, baby girl," she cooed, hot breath puffing over her mound and making Felicity moan just a little louder. Her fingers sank into raven locks, nails scoring along her scalp. "You want more?" Sky's fingers began stroking her again, this time dipping between the wet folds until she found her hot, quivering entrance.

"Fuck yeah," Felicity groaned, her knees beginning to shiver and shake the longer Sky kept up her teasing.

"Tell me what else happened between you and Oliver," she commanded.

'Damn it,' Felicity thought but didn't dare say aloud. She was hoping Sky was done with her inquisition, but she should have known better. Instead of whining, she simply continued her explanation of that fateful day's events.

"He made me apologize," Felicity said before Sky's index finger slipped into her and began stroking in and out. She shuddered, grabbing her friend's wrists as she rocked against her hand looking for the friction that would push her over the edge. As good as their first fuck felt earlier that evening, Felicity had a feeling this one would probably feel even better.

Sky pulled a hand free from Felicity's grasp to wrap it around her neck as she pushed her back against the mattress. She moaned, her hips bucking wildly while Sky held her steady. "You have to tell me the rest of the story, Felicity, or I won't let you come," she warned, slowing her finger until he barely rested at her entrance.

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Felicity forced herself to calm down. She wanted to come, badly, but she also needed to tell her friend everything she could remember of that fateful day before she was allowed any type of release. For a moment, Felicity lay still, looking up at the raven-haired woman above her as she gave her a soft smile. "I apologized then Oliver took his tie and bound my wrists behind my back before fucking me with his cock," she said.

That's when she felt Sky thrust two fingers into her pussy and cried out. "Like this?" she asked, leaning down until her lips were pressed to Felicity's ear.

"Yeah, just like that only I was on my stomach," the blonde moaned, her hips once again rocking in time with her friend's fingers.

"Do you want me to turn you around?" Sky asked, pausing her ministrations for a moment.

"No!" Felicity cried out. "Just keep fucking me like this."

Sky smiled. "Okay," she replied. "Then what did Oliver do to you?" Sky continued questioning, her lips trailing down Felicity's jaw to kiss a path to the pulse point in her neck before latching on. She moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as her hips desperately slapped against Sky's hand. It wouldn't take much to send Felicity over the edge, but her friend's motions slowed.

"He, um..." Felicity shuddered when she felt Sky's thumb brush over her clit. "Oh, god, please let me come!" she begged, her legs wrapping around those of her friend and bringing her as close as physically possible.

"Not yet, sweetie. You have to tell me what else Oliver did to you," Sky reminded her.

"He told me to get on my knees then fucked my mouth until he came." The words rushed out of Felicity as a last ditch effort, but Sky knew there was more to the story than that.

"Then what made you feel so humiliated?" her friend ask, three fingers now entering her pussy as her thumb flicked over her clit.

"He wouldn't let me come, wouldn't let me finish myself off, then took my panties and wouldn't give them back to me until the end of the day. On top of all that, he blamed me for sending him that video when he should have blamed himself for opening it," Felicity finally ground out. "Then Isabel chewed me out and told me she'd fire me if anyone ever 'hacked into Oliver's phone again.' Just before she left she noticed the bite mark he left on my shoulder while he was fucking me in his office. That's what hurt the most. When she told me 'Maybe if you weren't so preoccupied with your nightly activities this wouldn't have happened.' It was like I wasn't just being reprimanded for not doing my job, but also for things she had no business knowing. I swear, that woman is pure evil, but no matter how hard I've tried to find dirt on her, it's like there just isn't any out there!"

"Oh, baby girl," Sky cooed as she stroked her hand along Felicity's cheek. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with that crap." She thrust her fingers deep into her friend's pussy, her thumb rubbing across her clit and making her cry out. "You want me to make you come now?"

"Yes, please!" Felicity begged as her hips rocked in time with Sky's fingers. "Oh, god, yes! Harder!" she screamed as they pistoned into her relentlessly. "Oh, fuck! Sky! Yes! Just like that!" Her moans increased in volume as her friend slammed into her. The hand on her face wrapped around her neck once more, squeezing gently until the pressure combined with friction between her legs culminated in a mind numbing orgasm that completely overtook her body making Felicity cry out in pure ecstasy.

Sky kept going, her fingers curling up and stroking her g-spot as her legs quivered under the intense pleasure. Ever so slowly, she let Felicity come down off her high, removing her fingers from her sopping pussy. Her juices had already soaked through her torn panties, and Sky gently removed them from her body leaving her completely naked and handcuffed on the bed.

"I forgot how much fun it was finger fucking you," she said before dropping to her knees between Felicity's legs once more. "I should probably clean you up before you make a mess on your bed." With that, Sky licked across her friend's still quivering folds causing her to cry out yet again.

Felicity's orgasm had just barely receded when she felt that velvety tongue lap across her slit before moving to her inner thighs. She was far gentler than Oliver, but that didn't mean she was better. If anything, they were currently neck and neck in that department. There were things only Sky knew how to do to her and vice versa. Right now, both she and Oliver were on equal ground when it came to eating her out.

"Oh, god! Sky!  _Sky_!  ** _Sky_**!" she cried out, the intensity making her head spin to the point where Felicity couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Please, stop!" she shouted, her fingers digging into her friend's scalp, but Sky didn't. Instead, her grey-green eyes flicked up to meet crystalline blue with a mischievous glint. And suddenly, Felicity remembered. "Green!" she cried out hoarsely.

Sky immediately pulled away, licking her lips in the process. "Good girl," she purred. "I was wondering when you'd finally say it."

"Holy fuck, I need a minute," Felicity panted. Her head rolled back against the mattress as she lay across her bed, breaths coming in short gasps until they evened out to a more natural rhythm.

In the meantime, Sky decided to browse through Felicity's nightstand. "So, what other kinds of goodies do you have in here?" she asked, opening the drawer and rifling past the condoms until she found the thick purple dildo towards the bottom. "Oh, this will do!" Sky exclaimed before throwing it onto the bed beside her friend's thigh.

Then her eyes fell on something about the size of a lipstick tube. It was black with a soft, satin finish and a little silver band running around its circumference about a third of the way down. If she hadn't noticed the little dial on the sloped edge, she would have mistaken it for lipstick, but Sky knew better. She picked it up, fully intent on examining it before Felicity interrupted her.

"I fucking  _love_ that thing," she said, a languid smile crawling onto her lips. "Best vibrator I've ever had."

"Really?" Sky skeptically replied, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her friend before turning the dial to its lowest setting. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening when she realized just how strong the vibrations felt against the palm of her hand. She hadn't expected that. Truth be told, she'd been expecting something much less powerful out of something so small.

"Uh huh," Felicity agreed, her grin turning impish. "Wait until you feel it on your clit. Instant orgasm. Well, at least that's what happened to me. Then again, I've had to deal with cheap vibrators up until now. It's nice being able to afford a good one, especially since it lasts for a solid four hours and charges via USB."

"Leave it to the tech geek to find a vibrator that charges via USB," Sky giggled. "And I fully intend to try it on my clit, but first…"

Before Felicity could even figure out what was happening, the pint sized vibrator was pressed between her still spread legs, eliciting a sharp gasp before she tried to jerk away. Sky followed, pressing the smooth plastic harder against her clit and making her cry out. "FUCK! NO! STOP!" Felicity practically sobbed as the heat in her belly returned with renewed vigor, almost sending her straight over the edge in record time.

"Uh uh! Say the magic word and I will," Sky reminded before slipping the vibrator between her folds and rubbing it up and down her slit. Felicity's back arched as her hips bucked involuntarily. Part of her wanted Sky to stop the torture, but a bigger part wanted her to continue. She enjoyed the way her friend moved the toy from pleasure point to pleasure point, stopping for a moment before continuing on, letting the vibrations lick the flames of her arousal.

"Oh, god!" Felicity cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands made a desperate grab for Sky's wrist, but her free hand was quick to snatch the chain linking the handcuffs and tugging her arms up over her head almost painfully. They stayed there, pressed into the mattress as Sky stared down at her with searing grey-green eyes.

"I don't want to punish you, Felicity, but I will if you keep this up," she warned.

The firmness in her voice made Felicity think twice before giving a nonchalant answer. Even four months later, a mild sense of terror shot through her at the thought of being punished. Her body seized immediately, stilling beneath Sky's touch.

"Please let me come," Felicity choked out as the vibrator continued to pulse between her thighs, the sensations steadily growing stronger the harder it was pressed to her clit. Her legs had already begun to quiver in response to the intense amount of pleasure she was receiving from the little toy. It didn't help when Sky's fingers began probing her slick folds, pulling them apart and stroking between them as she kept the vibrator pressed firmly against her nub.

"I think not," Sky replied, pulling it away and turning it off before letting it fall to the bed. "I think it's my turn to enjoy a little pleasure, don't you?" she asked, giving her a grin worthy of the devil himself.

Felicity let out a frustrated sigh, but didn't dare voice her displeasure. Instead, she watched Sky get up off the bed and move around it. The dark haired vixen hopped onto the mattress, knees spread, and crawled forward until she had straddled Felicity's head. "You're going to eat me out," she instructed. "And if you do a good job, I'll let you come." Then Sky widened her stance and sank down until her pussy was positioned firmly over her friend's mouth.

It began with tentative licks, soft tongue stroking gentle circles along the inside of her thigh. Sky leaned forward, burying her own face between Felicity's legs, her hands prying them open as wide as possible before her fingers began exploring those wet folds again. When she felt her friend press her tongue harder against her already tingling skin, Sky paused, letting the sensations wash over her.

Years had passed since she'd gotten this kind of attention from anyone. Although Jamie had been a great lover, there had been something about a woman's touch she could never get enough of. And now, as Felicity scraped her teeth across her clit, she let out a moan of pure delight. "Harder!" Sky cried, grinding her hips against her friend's tongue as she wrapped her hands around her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

Felicity happily obliged, her tongue plunging between soft, puffy folds. Even though her hands were restrained by the handcuffs, she reached up to lay them against Sky's ass, skimming over it as she heard her friend sigh and moan above her. "Oh, yeah! Suck my pussy just like that!" Sky squeaked as her hips pressed harder against her, nearly suffocating Felicity in the process. But she soldiered on, obediently licking and sucking with the knowledge if she did a good job, she'd get to come along with her friend.

Just as Sky's moans intensified in pitch, Felicity felt the return of the vibrator to her clit, along with another unexpected surprise. As her hips bucked uncontrollably to feel the unparalleled pleasure it gave her, Sky shoved the dildo into as deep as it would go. Felicity screamed out, barely able to contain herself. She twisted and writhed, shuddering as Sky's elbows pinned her in place while she thrust the purple silicone in and out of her tight hole. Mumbled words spilled from her lips and against her friend's clit, the vibrations causing Sky to tumble as well.

Soon there wasn't much left to hold on to. With Felicity babbling and crying against her clit, Sky came hard, a scream escaping her lips as she arched her back and rolled her hips until the waves of pleasure finally subsided. Beneath her, she could feel her friend's fingers clawing at her ass, wordlessly begging to be released as well. She jammed the dildo in and out of Felicity's sopping pussy in tandem with circling the vibrator on its highest setting against her clit. Barely a few moments later, she came as well, crying out against Sky's pussy and sending her into one more blissful orgasm before she finally slumped over.

They lay in that position for quite some time, with Sky's head between Felicity's legs and vice versa, gulping in lungfuls of air as their bodies cooled on top of the bright orange sheets.

"Wow… Just… Wow," Sky panted.

"Yeah," Felicity agreed, also trying to catch her breath.

"It's been a while since anyone's made me come twice in a row."

"It's been a while since anyone's made me come, period."

Sky laughed before she rolled off her friend's chest. Reaching into the nightstand, she fished out the keys to the handcuffs and took them off Felicity's wrists before dropping them to the sheets near her head. "Well, I'm glad to know I've still got it," she said. Sky turned around so they were both facing each other.

"So, now what?" Felicity asked, sounding a little unsure of herself.

A gentle smile crawled onto Sky's lips as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Now we rest," she answered, her head nestling against Felicity's shoulder. "Come here," Sky whispered when she was met with some resistance.

But Felicity continued to pull back. "Hey, what's wrong, baby girl?" her friend asked as she reached out to cup her cheek.

"I dunno… I just… I don't really know what I'm trying to say," Felicity replied as she sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. They dangled there as her eyes stared down at her black painted toenails.

"What's on your mind, then?" Sky continued to prod, sitting up along with her. She placed a hand over Felicity's where it lay on the bed and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Her eyes darted up, crystalline blue meeting grey-green, and she shrugged. "There's a lot on my mind," Felicity sighed. "And it all has to do with Oliver."

Sky rolled her eyes. "I know he hurt you, sweetie, but you kinda need to start getting over him in order to move on to bigger and better things," she said. "Maybe what you need is a change in scenery. You should come out to Boulder for a little while. I've got a few hotties in mind that I think you'll like, and they're all computer geeks just like you."

"I know you're right," Felicity replied, "because Oliver has moved on, but a part of me just can't let go. A part of me hopes above all hope that maybe one day we can get back to the place where we were before all this happened."

Sky studied her friend for a while. She could easily see the longing etched on her face, the hope she held on to even if there was no reason to do so. "You love him, don't you?" she whispered, the epiphany hitting her like a bullet to the heart.

Felicity's head shot up, her eyes wide as saucers. "I… I…" She was at a loss for words. The word "love" had never been linked to any of her thoughts about Oliver. She cared for him deeply, and he'd always be the first person she turned to when in a jam, but love?

The more she thought about it, the more Felicity tried to push the idea out of her mind. She couldn't possibly love Oliver, could she? No, that was absurd. They were just friends, right? "I don't know," she finally sighed. Tears welled in her eyes as her feelings began to overwhelm her. "I don't fucking know anymore!" Felicity cried. "All I know is that Oliver has already moved on and it doesn't matter anymore."

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in for a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay," Sky cooed in her ear as she stroked her back and hair, letting Felicity slump completely against her. "I love you and I'm here for you. That's what matters tonight."

Pulling her friend down onto the bed, Sky grabbed a corner of the comforter and wrapped it around the two of them. For the rest of the night she lay there listening to Felicity's sobs turn into hiccups until she finally settled down and fell asleep. That's when Sky took her cue and snuggled in as well, glad that the following day was a weekend and neither one of them had plans… Or so she thought.


	3. Part 3

He knocked three times before peeking through the window along the side of her porch. Oliver knew he was early. He wasn't supposed to be there for another half hour, but he'd figured breakfast would probably be a great way to start their morning if they planned on moving all her stuff by sundown. And Felicity had a lot of stuff judging by the large moving container parked in her driveway.

But what he saw through the curtains intrigued him. Clothes were haphazardly strewn about the living room and beside the couch was a gigantic bottle of cheap red wine. Past that on the kitchen counter Oliver spotted the box of chocolates and immediately began to feel uncomfortable about arriving so early and without backup. Diggle and Sara weren't supposed to be there until around nine and he now regretted coming alone.

Had he known Felicity would have company over, he never would have stopped by at eight-thirty on the Saturday morning after Valentine's Day. There was already enough awkwardness brewing in the lair now that Oliver and Sara were together again. Having brought her into the mix had turned everything on its head.

Gone were the lingering looks and soft touches. Gone was the peace that had settled for those few months between  _the incident_  and the afternoon Felicity had told him the truth about Thea's biological father. Oliver wished to every deity known to man that he'd never gone to the foundry that night. He should have gone to Felicity and talked to her instead of being the stubborn ass that he was.

Instead, he'd found himself in another moment of weakness, only this time it was Sara he'd turned to. He couldn't understand why he'd wanted to rekindle his relationship with her, but now Oliver simply chalked it up to weakness on his part. It didn't matter anymore, though, because it looked as if Felicity had moved on judging by the state of her living room. He didn't fault her for spending the night with someone. If anything, she had every right to.

Maybe last night's ruined plans with Sara were the universe's way of getting back at him for being such an idiot. They had been in the middle of dinner at a small Asian hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Sara swore by when Lance had called him about an armed robbery taking place at one of Starling's swankiest casinos.

The Arrow, along with the help of the Canary, took down the thieves without bringing in the rest of their team. There had been no reason to call in Felicity, Diggle, or Roy. Both Roy and Dig had plans, something both had been going on about for weeks, but Felicity hadn't mentioned having any of her own. Oliver assumed she was probably spending it alone, which made his heart ache just a little more than it should. Finding out she had company this morning made him feel as if he was intruding.

But then he heard feet padding down the stairs and his attention turned back to the door. "I'm coming!" he heard Felicity shout just before she yanked the door open. "Hey," she breathlessly replied, holding the front of her Japanese silk robe closed tight with her hands against the chill of the cold February morning air that blew in. "You're early!"

"Yeah," Oliver hesitated for a moment. "I… brought breakfast…" He held up the bag of bagels he'd picked up along with two cups of coffee. "But if you've got someone over, I can…"

She glanced around her living room to find it still a mess from the night before and a bright red flush spread out across her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold hitting her face. "Oh! Don't be silly! It's just Sky," Felicity said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside so she could shut the door.

He felt at ease almost immediately knowing that there wasn't another man in Felicity's townhouse. But looking down at the clothes littering her living room floor, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night. After all the stories Felicity had told him about her college roommate, he had a sinking suspicion that the girls did more than just drink wine and eat chocolate the night before.

"So, how was your date last night?" Felicity asked, knocking him out of his musings. She sounded happy, almost as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. The awkwardness that had settled over them for the past two weeks seemed to be gone. She strode into the kitchen, throwing open the door to the fridge to grab butter and cream cheese for their breakfast.

"Uh, well, it was cut short by an armed robbery at the casino," Oliver said. Her head whipped up from where it was sifting through containers, sharp blue eyes trained on him looking…  _hurt_? He swallowed, wishing he'd just gone with "good" instead.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh, yes, there was definitely hurt in her voice. It made Oliver wince and pause to think over his answer. But then he picked up on the sound of another pair of feet padding down the stairs and his focus immediately turned to the raven-haired woman wearing nothing but an extra large plain black t-shirt that fell mid-thigh.

Felicity followed his gaze and smiled. It wasn't one of the fake ones that she used in the office when escorting handsy old men into the conference room. She genuinely seemed happy at that moment. And it broke his heart. There really wasn't much he could do about that now. He'd made his bed, and now he had to lay in it.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet my best friend from college, Skyler Rosewood," she introduced, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him over to the stairs where her friend stood looking a little blindsided. "Sky, meet Oliver Queen."

"It's nice to meet you," he said almost sheepishly as he held out his hand.

All Sky did was fold her arms over her chest and stare at him, grey-green eyes narrowed as she gave him the once over. She stood a step up and almost eye level to him making Oliver feel slightly uncomfortable. "So you're the asshole who broke my best friend's heart," she finally replied.

" _Sky_!" Felicity hissed as she grabbed her friend by the arm and started dragging her up the stairs.

Oliver stood dumbfounded, his feet rooted to the spot unable to move. He felt as if he'd been slapped in the face, Sky's sharp tongue cutting through him like the blade of a knife. It hurt like hell being referred to as an asshole again. He thought he'd left those days behind when he'd come back from the island, but after what he did to Felicity, he deserved the moniker.

"I told you not to be a bitch!" he heard Felicity whisper from somewhere upstairs.

"I'm not being a bitch. I'm just telling it like it is," Sky replied. "Look, Lis, I don't give a rat's ass if he's your friend. He  _hurt_ you! You might be over it, but as your  _best friend since college_ , I'm  _not_ okay with that."

"Please, Sky, I don't care if you don't like him, just be nice to him. That's all I ask," Felicity begged.

There was a long pause, then a sigh before Sky replied, "Fine, but I'll warn you, there will be shade thrown today. I don't give a damn if anyone thinks I'm a bitch for it."

"Thank you," Felicity breathed. "Now let's get dressed and go downstairs. Oliver brought bagels for breakfast from this great place I like near QC."

"Screw breakfast. I'd rather get back to eating you right now."

Oliver knew his jaw had fallen to the floor when he heard that last comment, and that his tongue was probably hanging out of his mouth when the sound of Felicity's squeal of delight echoed off the walls before she giggled, "Sky! Stop! Oliver can hear us."

"So what? Let him. You told me this morning you wanted revenge on the poor bastard. He needs to know what he's missing out on. Ooh, even better, we should go back to your bedroom and I can fuck you until you're screaming like you were last night," her friend said with a snort.

"Sky!" Felicity scolded. "No more sex talk. I'm hungry and I want breakfast. So quit trying to feel me up and let's get ready."

"Hey, it's your fault you're wearing nothing under that robe."

The mental image that floated through Oliver's mind at that moment nearly made him go hard. He turned and made a beeline for the living room couch, flopping down and letting his head fall into his hands. There was no doubt his cheeks were crimson, and he needed a damn good excuse to cover it up. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching.

Sky and Felicity stood at the foot of the stairs, now dressed in jeans and t-shirts with their arms around each other's shoulders. "Hey, Oliver, Sky has something she wants to say." Felicity pushed her friend towards the couch just as he stood up.

"I'm… sorry for my behavior this morning," Sky said. "It was out of line."

"It's okay," he replied, trying to sound nonplussed by it. "I saw it coming and…" Glancing over at Felicity, he could see the way she was staring daggers into him as if she knew what he was going to say.  _I deserved it._  "I… um… it's nothing. Don't worry about it," he added. "It's nice to finally put a face to a name."

The raven-haired woman gave him a scant smile before turning away and heading to the kitchen. He watched her go as Felicity strode up to him and laid a hand over his forearm. It caught his attention and he stared down at her as she gazed up at him with those bright blue eyes. "Hey," she whispered soothingly, "you don't have to stay if Sky gets to be too much to handle. If you wanna leave, I'm okay with that. Dig and Sara can help me when they get here."

"No," Oliver firmly replied as he shook his head to let her know he wasn't bothered by her friend's words. If anything, they served as a reminder that he needed to deal with his demons instead of running from them. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse. Besides, I promised I'd help you last weekend, and I never go back on my promises."

The warm smile Felicity gave him nearly melted his heart. Damn, how he missed those smiles. It had been such a long time since he'd last seen one directed at him that wasn't laced with sadness or longing. If Sky brought that out in her, then he'd support Felicity just like she supported his decision to be with Sara.

"So, are we gonna have breakfast or what?" Sky broke the silence with her loud, boisterous voice. "Because I know for a fact that Felicity needs to eat after sex."

"Will you stop?!" the woman in question practically growled as she moved away from Oliver, her face now a deep shade of crimson. Felicity swatted her friend's shoulder, but all Sky did was grin widely while stuffing a piece of bagel smothered in cream cheese into her mouth.

He needed to take a deep breath before striding over to the kitchen counter. Today was going to be a long day full of veiled (or possibly not-so-veiled) insults and awkward conversations, Oliver was sure of it. Steeling himself for what was to come, he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the last open seat between Felicity and the wall.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought, blindly picking a bagel out of the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're inclined to do so, please leave a review. My muse appreciates it greatly. After all, without her, none of this would be possible.


End file.
